


Where on Your Palm is My Little Line

by Branch



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera has a thing for Tsuna's Dying Will Flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where on Your Palm is My Little Line

Watching Tsuna fight was thrilling, but it was nothing to the shiver that went down Hayato’s spine standing in the middle of Tsuna’s office on a quiet evening and watching gentle, smiling eyes turn deep and serene under the flare of the Dying Will Flame.

"Boss," he said, low and husky, "please." He could hear the open want in his own voice, and it made him flush, but it was only the truth. And he never gave less than the truth to Tsuna.

Tsuna stepped close and closed his hands around Hayato’s face, drawing him down a little to a slow kiss. "Yes," he murmured into Hayato’s mouth, and Hayato’s cock twitched.

Tsuna’s hands found his hips and urged Hayato to back up, step by step, until the backs of his thighs hit the overstuffed arm of Tsuna’s office couch. Tsuna drew back a little and smiled, soft and knowing with the concentration of his Will. His hands slid up Hayato’s arms to his shoulders and turned him around. Hayato’s breath shortened.

"Easy," Tsuna murmured in his ear, as his hands undid Hayato’s belt and pants, eased them down off his hips, flattened against his stomach and slid up under his shirt, and Hayato made an agreeing sound even as he gasped. Tsuna’s hand kneaded his stomach, gentle, easing tension away, and Hayato moaned softly.

"Please," he whispered.

Tsuna pressed a kiss to his neck. "Bend down, Hayato."

Tsuna only ever called him by his name when they were like this, and it made him even harder than he already was. He was panting as he bent down over the arm of the couch, squirming just a little against the cool leather.

"Nnn…" His spine arched taut as Tsuna’s fingers pressed between his cheeks, slick, rubbing over his entrance slow and hard. "God… Boss…"

"Shh, easy Hayato," Tsuna told him, voice low, one hand kneading his lower back, soothing. Hayato moaned as Tsuna’s fingers slid into him, sure and knowing, and again, louder, as they warmed. Knowing that he was being fucked with Tsuna’s Flame, even just this soft shadow of it, made him hungry and wanton. He loved being opened for Tsuna, and he was sprawled over the arm, legs spread wide, panting, by the time Tsuna stopped.

Hayato turned his head and watched their faint reflection in the wide window across the room, him bent over with his bare ass high in the air and Tsuna behind him, stroking gentle hands over his rear. He made a little sound of anticipation as Tsuna reached to undo his own pants, and thought Tsuna smiled down at him.

He was more than ready for the stretch of Tsuna’s cock pushing into him and groaned low in his throat with the hot slide. "Yes… oh God, yes…" He whimpered as Tsuna pushed in deep and pulled back slowly, stroking across places inside that made his hips jerk until Tsuna pressed them down firmly against the couch’s smooth leather. That made him gasp. "Boss, please!" he begged, "please, _fuck_ me!"

Tsuna laughed a little, husky. "All right. Relax for me."

Hayato obeyed, shuddering. It was so good to surrender himself to his boss like this, and when he did…

He moaned, open and breathless, as Tsuna’s cock drove deep and hard into his ass, and then again, and again. He was saying something, how good it was, asking for more, but he wasn’t paying attention to his own words. He was paying attention to how hard and sure Tsuna fucked him, eyes fixed on their reflection, on Tsuna standing behind him and looking down at him, powerful and serene as his hips flexed, thrusting him into Hayato over and over.

When Tsuna hitched him up higher on the arm of the couch and drove in deeper, fireworks burst behind Hayato’s eyes and he made a harsh, wordless sound as he came, body wringing tight around the hardness of Tsuna’s cock inside him. He loved it that Tsuna didn’t slow down, kept fucking him, holding him over the arm, keeping him open. He loved the sound of it when Tsuna moaned, throaty, burying himself deep in Hayato with short, hard jerks.

And he loved the way Tsuna’s hands stroked over his bare skin, easy and gentle, even as Tsuna leaned against the couch and Hayato, panting.

Watching Tsuna’s focus when he fought was nice. Getting fucked with that same intensity was miles better. Feeling Tsuna’s strength with every throb of his ass and Tsuna’s tenderness with every brush of fingers was best of all.

Hayato smiled. He loved late nights at the office.

**End **


End file.
